epsoide 1 to 6
by theocfan
Summary: epsoids 1 to 6


EP 1 good day's bad days (part 1 of 2)  
Scene 1  
Simon and canellas house (6 mounts pregment)  
C: owwwww  
S; what  
C: I 'm in labor  
S: gets the kids  
S: ok let's go to the doctors  
C: ok  
  
(Song starts)  
  
Scene 2  
At the doctors office  
S: is she going to be ok  
Doc: we have to do an emergency c secon  
S: ok  
Doc: we will do everything that we can for her and her baby ok  
S: ok  
  
Scene 3  
at the camdons house  
(phone rings)  
Annie picks it up  
S: hi mom  
A: hi son  
S: you need to come to the hospital Cecelia is in labor  
A; she is only 6 months  
S: I know  
A: we will be right there  
S: ok  
  
Scene 4  
matt and Sarah's house  
(Phone rings)  
StoM  
Shi matt we need you and Sarah to come to the hospital  
M: why  
S: cedilla is in labor  
M: ok we are on our way  
S: hangs up the phone  
  
Scene 5  
At the hospital  
All: Simon is she going to be all right  
S: I don't know  
All: where you aloud in  
S: no  
Doc come out  
ALL: are the babies going to be all right  
S: yea how are my babies  
Doc: there are.....  
  
Next time find out how the babies are? And peter and Ruthie get a surprise  
visit but from who find out next time on 7th heaven  
  
EP 2 good day's bad days part 2  
Scene 1  
at the hospital  
  
Doc: the babies did not make it I am sorry  
S: NO! Starts to cry  
A; it ill be all right Simon  
S: I better go and convert Cecelia  
A: ok  
(Song starts)  
  
Scene 2  
Simon in Cecelia's room  
S; hi Cecelia  
C: hi Simon  
C: how are the babies  
S: I am sorry they died  
C: oh NO! she starts to cry  
Sit is all right honey  
  
Scene 3  
At the church  
S&C:: crying  
PG: (preset guy) we are gather here today to honor Lynn and Erica Camdons  
All: start to cry  
S: they would have grown up to be boatful young ladies  
C: I agree  
  
Scene 5  
  
Back at the house  
(Knock at the door)  
R: I will get it  
J: I want you back  
R: I'm with peter now  
J; kisses ruthie  
R: slaps him  
J what was that for  
R: cuz you kissed me and as I told you I'm with peter  
J: ok ok I will go  
Jake leaves  
Show ends  
  
Next time something happened with Lucy's babies what is it? Chandler and  
Roxanne fine out that there are having 5 babies how they will retract also  
Eric has a surprise for the boys what is it? Find out next time on 7th  
heaven  
  
EP 3 baseball game  
Scene 1  
At the house  
E: Sam David gets down here  
S&D: what  
E: I have a surprise for you  
S&D: what is it?  
E: I am talking you boys to a baseball game  
S: yea  
D: yea  
E: go get ready boys  
S&D: ok  
(Song starts)  
Scene 2  
Chandler and Roxanne in their house  
R: I have something to tell you  
C: what  
R: I am pregment  
C: are you shore  
R: yes  
C: want to find out the sex of the baby  
R: shore  
Scene 3  
At the baseball game  
All: watching the game quality when  
L: OWWWWWW  
K: what is wrong?  
L: I am having the babies  
K: let's go to the doctors  
Scene 4  
At the doctor's office  
K: is she going to be all right doctor  
Doc: We have to do an emergency c secon  
K: ok  
All: how is she?  
K: they have to do an emergency c secon  
All: we will pray or her  
Scene 5  
Chandler and Roxanne at the doctor's office  
Doc: yep you are pregment  
C&R: ok  
Doc you have to be on bed rest  
C&R: why  
Doc: because you are having 5 babies  
C&R: wow  
Scene 6  
At the hospital  
Doc; comes out  
All: Are they gong to be ok  
K: yea the babies going to be ok  
Doc: yes they are  
All: thank you doctor  
Show ends  
Next time Lucy gets out of the hospital Chandler and Roxanne tell the  
camdons about their news merry comes home with some news what is it also  
ruthie gets kidnapped and something terrible happens what is it find to  
next time on 7th heaven  
  
EP 4  
Sadness(part 1 of 2)  
Scene 1  
Ruthie and peter at the movies  
R:toP do you like the movie  
P: yes I do  
R: ok cool  
A guy and a black suite comes up and grabs Ruthie  
P: put here down  
TG: (the guy) made a mutton he had a gun  
P: backs off  
R: call my mom and dad to come help  
P: I will  
TG: (the guy) tell your boyfriend good bye you are never going to see him  
again  
R: good bye go call my parents  
P: I will  
Scene 2  
At the house  
(The phone rings)  
E: answers it  
P: hi Eric  
E: hi peter what is wrong  
P: Ruthie got..  
E: got what  
P: kidnapped  
E: tell me what happened son  
P: well we where at the movies and...  
E: and what  
P: a guy walks up and grabs her I cold not do anything he had a gun and  
told her to tell her to tell me good bye cuz I was never going t see her  
again  
E: ok I will call 911 ok good bye  
Scene 3  
Pleace office  
E: sergeant Deceive M please  
DM: hi Eric what is up  
E: Ruthie was kidnapped  
DM: we will find her don't worry  
E please hurry  
DM: we will  
E: hangs up  
AtoE: what is wrong  
E: Ruthie was...  
A: was what  
E: kidnapped  
SENE 4  
At the kidnappers house  
R: who are you and what are you going to do to me  
TG takes ff his mask  
R: OMG jimmy moon  
TG: yup it is me jimmy moon and if you don't listen to me I will kill you  
Scene 5  
Lucy is home  
L:I am happy the babies are all right  
K: me to  
A&E Lucy Kevin get down here  
K&L get down stars  
K&L what is wrong  
A&E Ruthie is...  
Both: is what  
A&E: KIDNAPPED  
  
Show ends  
next time will happen to Ruthie will she die or will they find her in time  
chandler and Roxanne will tell the caamdns that they are having 5 babies  
and marry has some news what is find out next time on 7th heaven  
Ep 5  
Sadness (part2)  
At the kidnappers house  
R: praying to god  
TG: stop praying  
R: no  
TG: what did you say  
R: NO I mean yes  
TG: that is better  
TG: now stay there I have to go out don't move  
R: ok  
TG leaves  
R: (sees a phone and Dials 911)  
PG (answers it)  
R: hello  
PG: hello who is this  
R: Ruthie I need I am being held captive by jimmy moon  
PG: are you reverend camdons daguther  
R: yes I am  
PG what is the address so we can go get you  
R: 660 glne oak road  
PG: ok we are on our way  
TG: walks back in  
TG: did you call the cops  
R: no  
TG: yes you did  
R: no I did not  
TG: ok then  
( song starts)  
Scene 2  
at the house  
( the door bell rings)  
A: Ill get it  
E: ok  
A: (answers it)  
A: hi chandler hi roxanne what brings you here  
C&R: well we have some news  
A&E: what is it  
C&R : we are having 5 babies  
A&E wow congrats  
C&R: thank you  
( the phone rings)  
E: Ill get it  
All: ok  
E: answers it hello  
PG: hello we've found your daughter we are going to get her now  
E: thank god  
E: ok good bye  
PG: bye  
EtoALL: they found ruthie  
ALL: that is great  
Scene 3  
back at the kidnappers house  
PG: storms in  
TG: you did call the cops I new is  
TG: grabs ruthie  
PG: let her go  
TG: fires his gun at ruthie  
PG: No!............  
Scene 4  
back at the house  
E: thank you god  
C: what was that call about  
Along story short Ruthie was kidnapped and they found her  
R: Kidnapped when  
C:: yea when  
E: yesterday  
( phone rings)  
E:: answers it) hello  
PG: II have some bad news  
Show ends what is the bad news find out next time on 7th heaven 


End file.
